


Before the Party

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 3





	Before the Party

"Please, Kite." Astral said. "I understand that you don't like big parties-"

"That's an understatement." Kite said. "A big party with Yuma and all of his annoying crew?" Kite scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

Astral sighed. "You could have fun."

"We both know that's not true."

Astral was reluctantly forced to agree. Kite had never been the most sociable of people. "But…" Astral swallowed. "I wish to go for Yuma, Kite. And I would...quite like your company there If you are willing." Kite looked up at those words and then he sighed himself.

"Fine." It was worth it, Kite thought, for the smile that broke across Astral's face. Not that he would ever admit it.

He didn't need to. Astral already knew.


End file.
